Of Ravenclaws and Weaslettes
by 0041523
Summary: Draco's wife and daughter —comfort— him after receiving —horrible— news in his Scorpius's first letter from Hogwarts. Draco/Asteria. One sided Scorpius/Rose, for now at least.


**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all recognizable character's belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Claimer: Hydra Malfoy, is mine. **

**Riight, so here's another Harry Potter 1Shot that was floating around my mind while my computer was being revived. Yeah, my hard drive crashed. Grr... **

**Anyway...**

* * *

Draco re-read his son's letter from Hogwarts. He re-read it again. And again … and again …

He slouched in his chair and called for his wife.

"Asteria!" he wailed.

It was Scorpius's first year at Hogwarts, and Draco had been waiting anxiously to find out what his son had been Sorted into. Not, that he had to worry, of _course_ he'd end up in Slytherin, Scorpius was a Malfoy!

Apparently, he had been wrong. Scorpius was Sorted into _**Ravenclaw**_.

"Yes, Draco?" Asteria asked. She was still wearing her healer's robes. Close behind her, their daughter, *Hydra, was looking up at her father with an inherited Malfoy-esque smirk on her face that looked too adorable to be cynical.

"Mummy, why is Daddy crying?" Hydra asked innocently. Asteria sighed. "Because, sweetheart, Daddy's lost his mind." She shook her head as she sat down beside her husband, their daughter worming her way into Draco's lap.

"Now tell me, why exactly are you whining at me?" Asteria arched a delicate, dark eyebrow. Draco shook his head, and buried his nose in his daughter's own dark hair.

The only thing she had got from him was his grey eyes, but Hydra's were warm and mischievous, like Asteria's, not cold and malicious as his once were.

Hydra was beautiful, and she would be even more so when she got older. Draco was going to have to beat the boys away with his father's cane …

"Read this," he mumbled, handing her the letter.

"Daddy?" Hydra asked. Draco _hm_ed in response. "Did you really lose your mind?"

Draco thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, and it's your brother's fault," he grumbled. Hydra giggled. "Wha'd he do?"

He shook his head.

Beside him, Asteria had stopped reading the letter when she reached 'Ravenclaw'. She looked to Draco.

"Well, I'm proud that he's in Ravenclaw, it's nice that he's finally broken the 'Malfoy tradition'. And besides, it means he's inherited my intelligence." She playfully poked Draco in the side, smiling at him.

"But Scorpy's a dumby!" Hydra complained, her arms folded over her chest, pouting at the fireplace.

Draco chuckled, momentarily forgetting about the _crime_ his son committed.

"Hydra …" Asteria scolded. Hydra blushed and looked down -- another trait she got from her mother.

"Sorry …"

Asteria turned to Draco again. "Draco, don't be upset that he's in Ravenclaw," she began, but was interrupted.

"What? I don't care about _that_! Read the rest of it!" He was close to wailing again. Still rather shocked, Asteria rolled her eyes and continued reading.

Draco rarely ever lost his cool, but when he did … Asteria always wanted to be there.

As she read the letter, a broad grin etched its way onto her face. By the end, she was full blown laughing.

Hydra gazed up at her in wonder. "Mummy, what does the letter say?"

Asteria shook her head – still laughing – and gave the letter to her husband so he could read it out loud.

Draco began;

"_Dear Mum and Dad …_" Draco mumbled some nonsense about the food. "… _I really miss Mum's chocolate chip cookies …" _He skipped over the part where he said that some kids on the bus weren't too nice.

He hadn't expected anything else, especially when 'Malfoy' was synonymous with 'Death Eater'…

And then, he reached the few sentences that were the bane of his life.

"… _I sat beside a girl named Rose Weasley and Albus Potter on the bus. I know you didn't want me befriending them, but Al was very nice to me, Rose too. She's very pretty, and I like her a lot --"_

Draco moaned and stopped reading. His wife's belly laughter stopped and was just chuckling now at Draco's expression, something that mirrored _despair_.

Hydra was still confused, but giggled. "Scorpy and Rosie sittin' in a tree—" Draco stopped her, gently putting his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" He warned frantically, shaking his head.

"Oh Draco, our little boy is growing up," another fit of laughter began.

Draco sighed, ad wiped his hand on his pants – Hydra had licked it in aggravation.

"Did it have to be a Weaslette?!" Draco groaned. Asteria shook her head and got up. "They're good people, Draco, you should let your petty rivalry go already, it's been years!" Giving Draco a swift kiss on the cheek, she headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make cookies for Scorpius," she said.

Draco nodded.

"Daddy?" Hydra asked, playing with Draco's fingers.

"Yes, Hydie?" Hydra scowled, she hated that nickname ever since she was little, and she made the fact known.

"Who's Rose Weaslette?" she asked.

Draco shook his head and gave his daughter a squeeze.

"Promise me one thing." Draco begged.

Hydra held up her pinky, and Draco completed the pinky promise.

"Stay away from Hugo Weasley."

Hydra nodded.

* * *

*Hydra** is the _Water Serpent_ constellation. _Hydrus_ is the _Lesser Water Snake_**

**It's also known to be the _Nine Headed Water Serpent that Hercules destroyed as on of the12 Labours_, **

**It only felt right that Draco would name his daughter something like that...**

**I wonder what House she'll end up in...**

**

* * *

**

**Review**_**!**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
